


SEOUL: BECOME HUMAN

by Cherie_Berrie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Human Experimentation, Idols, K-pop References, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Berrie/pseuds/Cherie_Berrie
Summary: In a world where the authenticity of entertainment has been replaced by androids built to perfectly entertain, one group alone stands left human. They've beaten every IDOL that could be built, every record has been obliterated, because it seems humans still prefer human music, and with that comes the authenticity of the art itself. And while the notion of a small human group rising up above man's design is uplifting... the truth is a lead anvil.orBTS are Deviants in an all Android IDOL world and once outed, needs to be protected.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	SEOUL: BECOME HUMAN

The crowds can chant, the people can fight, the machines themselves can raise a call... but at the end of the day, this is a problem that is far beyond music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally waiting to write the story until I get enough feedback that this would be enjoyable to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. My twitter is @CherieBerryArmy.


End file.
